kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Credits Game
In some ''Kirby'' games, there is a Credits Game that is played when the game's Story Mode is concluded. These are simple sub-games in which the player aims to collect or attack enemies or objects, often to achieve a high score. Games ''Kirby Mass Attack After the Kirbys defeat Necrodeus and the game's story is finished, Kirby returns to Planet Popstar and goes fishing in Dedede Resort. Whenever he gets a bite, the player is prompted to rapidly tap the Kirby button in the bottom right-hand corner of the screen. Kirby can fish up food items and characters, as well as a medal. Kirby: Planet Robobot .]] A suit of Robobot Armor sits idly on a platform. Kirby run up to it and mounts it. The credits begin scrolling up the screen. The Robobot Armor can only stand in place and perform the 1-2-3 punch combo. With proper timing, the player can punch each individual credit into the screen; improper timing results in a miss or causes the credit to fall off-screen. After roughly three minutes of credits, Kirby dismounts the armor and poses while his score is shown. It is compared to the previous best score if one exists. After completing Meta Knightmare Returns, an alternate version of the credits play. Meta Knight swoops in from the right and poses on a platform. His Credits Game plays just like Kirby's, though he swings Galaxia to slice credits in half rather than punching them forward. His score is compared to the previous best. When the credits conclude, Meta Knight is joined by Trident Knight, Mace Knight, Axe Knight, and Javelin Knight. They pose in the center of the screen. Kirby Star Allies Kirby appears on a large orange stage watched by an audience of what appear to be Waddle Dees. As the credits roll, enemies appear for Kirby to fight. He starts with whatever Copy Ability the player had when finishing Void Termina in Story Mode. The hero earns points--typically 100 or 200--for each enemy he defeats and loses 500 points whenever he takes damage. Unlike in Story Mode, Kirby cannot be KO'd. After conquering 34 small waves of enemies, King Dedede, who has much more health than a regular foe, jumps onto the stage. He grants 5000 points when defeated, but he flees the stage when the credits are near their end. When he is gone, Point Stars begin raining down; these are worth points as well. Kirby poses as his score is compared to his previous best. If the player has Friends, they can compete to get the highest score. In Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, the credits game is slightly altered. The stage is pink with heart patterns and the audience consists of all the Friends who have previously completed the sub-game. Different groups of enemies appear, Meta Knight challenges the player instead of Dedede, and the Point Stars rain down in the shape of Kirby's sprite from ''Kirby's Dream Land. In Heroes in Another Dimension, the credits game is altered once more. The stage is purple and yellow with star patterns. The audience consists of Jambelievers and, if the player has collected 100 or more Friend Hearts, The Three Mage-Sisters. Different groups of enemies appear, and Marx challenges the player instead of King Dedede or Meta Knight. However, King Dedede will appear if the player did not achieve the happy ending. At the end, the Point Stars rain down in the shapes of a giant star, a Maxim Tomato, and Kirby's jumping sprite from Kirby's Dream Land. All three of these games can be replayed by viewing the cutscenes "Kirby's Curtain Call," "Friends' Curtain Call," and "The Happiest Curtain Call" in the Theater. They save the last Copy Ability or Friend the player completed their respective modes with, as well as the Friends accompanying him/her. In all three of the curtain calls, if Player 1 doesn't move their character for the entire duration of the credits, the enemies never spawn. Trivia *Fishing Pond is the only Credits Game that does not appear in the Theater. It is also the only one that does not record the player's score. *''Kirby: Planet Robobot''’s two Credits Games may be inspired by the credits sequences in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, as those credits sequences allow the player to attack the credits themselves. Gallery KPR Credits 3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Credits 2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR Credits MK.PNG|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Meta Knightmare Returns) KSA Credits Game 5.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Credits Game 6.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Credits Game 7.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Credits Game 9.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!) KSA Credits Game 10.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!) KSA Credits Game 11.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!) KSA Credits Game 12.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!) KSA Credits Game 13.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!) HiAD Credits 1.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) HiAD Credits 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) HiAD Credits 3.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) HiAD Credits 4.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) HiAD Credits 5.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Heroes in Another Dimension) Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Sub-games in Kirby Star Allies